Princess Frog
by bookworm258
Summary: Amu's family left her on Ikuto's doorstep and left on a cruise. She has to spend a year with Ikuto. Whaahahah
1. A knock on the door

**This is my first ever fanfic. I actually dreamed up this story. Well most of it. The actual dream didn't make sense. Like, an apartment building in the middle of the Pacific. Twenty feet on the outside and an entire school building on the inside. Yeah no. Sad, I know but still. Hope you likes . . . R&R Please!**

**BTW I do not own any of the character is this fanfic. None. **

_Chapter 1_

I stared at the wooden door in front of my face and internally screamed at my deranged father. This was all his fault. That stupid PenPal site.

I guess I should explain. Dad found this new PenPal site online. He started communicating with my . . . what to call him . . . '_friend_'. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. From there, they became friends. And eventually the perverted cosplaying cat connected my last name to my fathers. Hinamori. Dad learned that Ikuto and I knew each other. And from there it just snowballed out of hand. The rest of the family was going on a cruise and couldn't afford to bring me. More like, Dad just wanted an excuse to meet Ikuto. So Dad asked Ikuto if he would be willing to let me (an eighteen year old girl quite capable of taking care of herself) stay with him in his apartment on the shore. For a year. Why oh why oh why.

Anyway. There I was, the salty sea breeze at my back, my three suite cases pulling my arms down. Staring the wooden door of apartment number 602 in the face, I thought for a moment. It was my one chance to turn back. Of course, I didn't take it.

I knocked on the door. Nothing stirred inside. Deciding if the door was unlocked I would just barge in. The stupid cat hadn't locked the door. I turned the handle slowly. Pushing the door open the rest of the day with my foot, I picked up my luggage and walked inside. On entering, I yelled, "I am letting myself in Ikuto." I turned and closed the door setting my bags down on the wooden floors.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind. Ikuto's breath was warm in my ear. "Hmm . . ." He licked the said ear while my face turned beet red. "Ha, still smell like strawberries."

I had had enough. "IKUTO! You perv! Get away!" I yanked myself out of his arms, banged my head against the closed door and went unconscious, all in the space of point two seconds.

I awoke with the feel of something soft beneath my head. I kept my eyes closed and relaxed. Until I felt fingers running through my hair. My eyes flew open and I looked around franticly. Ikuto had laid me down on the couch in his front room and put my head on his lap. He looked down at me. "Hello . . . Amu." His dark blue eyes sparkled with the hint of a game.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, not sitting up. (On hindsight, that was probably the worst mistake of the day) My cheeks warmed up.

"Not very long. You really are a klutz." He stroked my face with his thumb. I got redder and he chuckled, pulling the hand of his that was not occupied with my face up to cover his lips. When he calmed down (which only took about three seconds) he said, the smile still plastered on his face, "You really should think about our present positions."

Only then did I realize that he was shirtless. For about point three seconds, I admired his well-toned abs. Then I realized what I was doing and nearly jumped out of my skin. I sat on the other end of the couch with my face to the floor and my hands in my lap. Ikuto threw his head back and laughed out loud.

"Okay. Amu let me show you to your room." He got up and pulled a shirt on over his head. He gestured down the hall. And the idiot that I am, I followed.

**bookworm258: Done now. Well, with the first chapter anywhoo. waddya think? **

**Ikuto: *grinning evilly* I like it a lot so far. **

**Amu: *still blushing* W-what are you doing to me bookworm258?**

**bookworm258: don't get too mad at me. I told you, I had a dream about this one. **

**All: Rate and Review but don't be too terribly mean. Constructive ctritisism is nice but . . . **

**Ikuto: Did we really just say that all together? *looks around strangely***

**bookworm258: . . . You didn't see anything. *speaking to readers***


	2. By the beach

**bookworm258: I apologize for the boringness of the last chapter. It was late and I was tired and sick. I have been sick since last Thursday. Add in allergies and you have one miserable person. **

**Amu: You sure talk a lot for someone who lost their voice.**

**Bookworm258: You know what, just shush. **

**Ikuto: -_- bookworm owns nothing.**

**bookworm258: How did you two even get in here? It is **_**my**_** brain, after all. *chases both of them out* That's better.**

**Ami: Wha . . .**

**bookworm258: OH FORGET IT! *stomps out* . . . *stomps back in* Am I going insane? I just stomped out of my own head . . . o.O**

_Chapter 2_

Ikuto showed me down the hall, to the second doorway. "Your room is here." He opened the door to a room with enough room for a bed, dresser, closet, and just barely enough walking space. A door just right of the closet led to the tiny bathroom. One that, to my chagrin, we had to share. There were two doors leading in. One had to make sure that both were locked. "So how do you like it?" Ikuto asked, bringing me back to the living room.

"How am I going to fit my stuff in that room?" I was aghast. "There's barely enough closet space for me to fit my shoes." I pointed to the smallest of my suitcases.

"Wait a second," he said holding back laughter, no doubt at my expense. "So that bag only has shoes in it?"

I blushed. "N-no! Well . . . yes, but that's not the point." He laughed out loud. "I'm not sure why it's so funny. You spent so much time in my room before, you should now just about everything about it. But . . . my point is, that place is too small! Don't you have an extra closet somewhere?"

"Nope," he said stepping closer. "But you could always share the master bedroom with me . . ." Ikuto whispered the last two words in my ear. His arms somehow found their way around my waist. "After all we spent so many nights in the same room before. I don't see why anything should change now."

The blush crept up my face. "I-Ikuto! Don't do that!" I tried to squirm out of his arms, but wound up just getting deeper in a hole. Without warning he started massaging my neck. It felt good. All objections floated away in the wind, and I sighed. He sat down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap, still massaging my neck. I relaxed and snuggled into his chest.

Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "Ha, Amu, you haven't changed one bit!" I jumped off his lap and onto the floor, my entire body turning beet red. "You're still just as adorable when you blush."

"IKUUUUUTOOOO!" My voice echoed through the room. "You haven't changed either! After three years you're still just as perverted." I meant it as an insult, but he stood and took a mock bow anyway.

After that, we talked about the weather, which was sunny. And then about the water, which was wet. And that led to the topic of swimming. We decided that, since the day was still young (it was nine o'clock in the morning for heaven's sake), we would change and go swim, or, in my case, tan. I pulled all three of my suitcases into my room, and from the largest, pulled out a blue towel. Then, after rummaging around for a while, I found my swim suite. It was a blue one-piece with a tie at the neck and black shapes dotting al of it. From my shoe bag I grabbed a pair of black flip-flops. After pulling the swim-suit on, I pulled my bubblegum hair up into a high pony-tail and high-tailed it out the door, hoping to reach the water before Ikuto could get outside. Thinking I had escaped his grasp one more time, I triumphantly spread my towel on the sand.

"Can I barrow this?" Ikuto's voice came from the direction of the water as he yanked the towel off the ground.

"AAAAHHH! Ikuto! Don't scare me like that!" I was sprawled on the ground, my arms above my head.

His eyes glazed over. "Amu, while you are wearing that swim suit, I would appreciate it if you did not put yourself in that position."

I blushed. "H-hai." Ikuto's eyes returned to normal and he chuckled like a madman. "Ikuto! Why do you tease me so much?"

He slipped his right arm around my waist and whispered, "Because you are gorgeous when you blush."

I yanked myself out of his arms. "Now seriously, why do you do that?"

His lips pulled into an expression which I could not understand. "You still don't believe me, eh?" I shook my head. "Well maybe this will convince you."

What happened next I will never fully understand.

**bookworm258: Whaaahahahahahahaha. I decided that since so many authors were doing that to me I would do it to them**

**Ikuto: But things were just getting . . . interesting. *pulls Amu in close***

**bookworm258: You know I'm still here right?**

**Amu: *blushing* Weren't you the one who said this was their head?**

**bookworm258: Oh right . . . . . . . . well then, scat, vamoose, be gone**

**Ami: Now be gone! GO!**

**bookworm258: You too, pipsqueak.**

**Ami: *runs out* Amuuuuuuu bookworm258 scawy!**


End file.
